Devil Wolfy Kids
by Crazycartoons5488
Summary: The Wolfy Kids are sick and tired of role as nighttime villains in There Cartoon PJ Masks so they plan to kidnap Dizzy Devil and takes his place as stars of Tiny Toons Adventures episodes Devil Doggie chance it to Devil Wolfy kids but they are scare of Elmyra Duff and runs away from her. dizzy has a crush on Rip.
1. Devil Wolfys Kids

Rip Said Hi folk's I'm Rip me and the other Wolfy kids are sick and Tired of playing roles as nighttime Villains in Pj Masks so we have a evil plan to kidnap Dizzy Devil and take his place on Tiny Toons Adventures episodes Devil Doggie but we are going to chance it to Devil Wolfy Kids ha ha ha ha Howl. Howler said Rip be Quiet Dizzy comeing to our Little Trap Rip to your part right. Rip Nodding. Dizzy Spin around and around. Rip said OOOHHHH Dizzy. Dizzy Devil said Huh! Gasp! He saw a Wolfy girl name Rip. Dizzy Devil Said Wow Dizzy in love with Wolfy girl. Rip said Hey Dizzy you Wanna Kiss Me. Dizzy has Hearts in his eyes. Dizzy devil said Yes Yes Yes kiss wolf girl kiss girl. Dizzy spin faster to kiss Rip but Howler and Kevin put the cage behind Rip. Rip move a Side and Dizzy trap inside to cage. Dizzy said Huh Roar Dizzy want out Dizzy want out. Rip said Sorry we trick you but are going to take your place in tiny toons adventure Devil Doggie and chance it to Devil Wolfy kids. Howler and Kevin said Yeah. Dizzy Devil got mad and got an idea. Dizzy Devil said ha ha ha ok you can take my place in this cartoon. The wolfy kids said really. Dizzy said Yes But watch out for Elmyra Duff The Wolfy kids said who elmyra? Rip said i don't know and i don't care let's start this Cartoon Now Buster and Babs are spining the wheel. (Babs begins to spin the wheel)

Buster & Babs: "Whose cartoon are we gonna see? Let's spin the Wheel O' Comedy!"

(The wheel lands on The Wolfy kids)

Babs: "A Wolfy Kids cartoon!"

(Buster and Babs laugh nervously as the screen blacks out)

Devil Wolfy Kids  
(The title card, which shows a pair of sinister Wolf eyes in a doghouse, is shown. The screen fades to black, then to the next scene, where a squirrel climbs down a tree, sniffing around) Elmyra: "Oooh! Now I have a cute little squirrelie-whirlie to pet and love and cherish and squeeze!"

(The squirrel spits out the acorn, and tries to escape from Elmyra's grasp using a crowbar, which breaks, then tries biting down on her hand as she talks)

Elmyra: "I'll take you home and lock you in a nice little cage, and never never ever let you out, except to pet you..." (kisses the squirrel) "...and love you..." (kisses the squirrel again) "...and hug you..." (kisses the squirrel) "...and squeeze you all up!" (She hugs the squirrel, who by this point is losing his breath) "Won't that be fun?"

(The squirrel tickles Elmyra's nose with his tail)

Elmyra: "Aaah, aaah... choo!"

(Elmyra sneezes the squirrel out of her grasp and her hair briefly flies off her head. As the squirrel is sneezed away, he looks at the camera with a big grin and a thumbs-up)

Elmyra: "Oh! Come back! No cute little animal wants to be my pet!" (Elmyra begins crying. A short distance from her, The Wolfy kids Runs through the forest, knocking over trees, rocks, and a fountain of a rabbit spitting water. The Wolfy kids briefly stops Runing ) The Wolfy kids: "Hungry, oh, hungry."

(Elmyra continues crying. The wolfy kids overhears and run towards her. They watches from behind the bushes) Elmyra: "I guess I'll just go home alone."

( The Wolfy kids visualizes Elmyra as a piece of meat with a ribbon)

Kevin: "Oh, yummy! Mmmm!"

( They runs towards Elmyra and growls at her. Elmyra turns her attention to Them ) Elmyra: "Oooh! It's Three little puppies !"

( Rip growls, then stops)

Rip: "Puppy?" Elmyra: "A cute little puppy-wuppy's come to play with me!"

(Elmyra giggles as she tickles Rip's chin. Rip growls at her)

Elmyra (As Rip places her mouth over her, trying to eat her): "If you were my puppies , I'd feed you big, juicy steaks, and tasty bones, and yummy meat byproducts, and..." ( The Wolfy kids stops, then wipes there lips with there tongues, thinking about the tasty food Elmyra promises them if they agrees to be there "puppies " for the day)

Elmyra: "Does that sound good?"

Kevin: "Uh-huh!"

Elmyra: "Goody!"

(Elmyra grabs Howler Rip Kevin and slams them across the ground on her way back to her house) Elmyra: "Then you can be my puppy, and we'll play together every day, and I'll love you and hug you, and squeeze..."

(At Elmyra's house, Hubie and Bertie are using nail files to break out of their cages. Suddenly, Bertie overhears Elmyra returning)

Bertie: "Cheese it! The kid!"

(Hubie and Bertie drop their files into their pouches)

Elmyra: "Here we are, Puppies . Your new home."

( The Wolfy kids groans as Elmyra drags them along)

Elmyra: "And these are your new playmates."

( Howler Rip and Kevin looks at Hubie and Bertie, intending to eat them)

Howler: "Mmmm! Smorgasboard!" Rip said free Dinner. Kevin said Food. (Hubie and Bertie scream as The wolfy kids tries to eat their cage. Elmyra takes the cage away from them and they bites there hands instead.)

The Wolfy Kids: "Aaaah! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

Elmyra: "Silly puppies -wuppies . Look what Elmyra has for you!" (Elmyra pulls out a rubber bone labelled, RUBBER DOG-TOY, Rip growls in delight as she jumps up and down. She then chomps on the bone and tries to pull it away as Elmyra holds onto it and giggles)

Rip (growling): "Let go!" you Stupid Girl.

Elmyra (giggles): "No!" ( Rip continues pulling on her end of the bone as Elmyra giggles and holds onto her bed with her left arm and her end of the bone with her right arm. Rip pulls her end of the bone through the kitchen, up the stairs, and out of the chimney, as she is now on the roof of Elmyra's house. The bone tries to pull Rip away, but Rip continues to back up. She is then in Elmyra's yard, near a clothesline. she ties her end of the bone to the clothesline's pole."

Rip: "Oh, phew!"

(Elmyra Howler and Kevin comes up behind him, still holding her end of the bone) Elmyra: "I like this game, puppies ."

( Rip Howler and kevin sees the other end of the bone and jumps excitedly) Elmyra: (as The Wolfy kids wipes there lips with there tongue) "Okay, puppies . Here you go." ( The Wolfy kids chomps the other end of the bone as Elmyra lets go of it. The bone pulls The Wolfy kids all across Elmyra's house, first through the foyer, where they crashes into an umbrella can and a vase, then through the hallway, and into the kitchen, where he gets hit by several hanging pots and pans. They crashes through a blender and into the refrigerator, then crashes through a bunch of jars. they then gets pulled up the stairs, into the fireplace, and out of the chimney. They slides through the roof and slams into the pole.

Elmyra (giggles): "Funny puppies , do it again!"

( Howler Rip and Kevin groans. Later, The Wolfy kids are sitting at the table with a yellow dishs labelled, Puppies , which they eats) Elmyra (as she tries to reach for a can labelled, Puppy Food, only to pull out a can labelled, Acme Nuke-O Jalepeno Peppers X-Tra Hot) "My goodness, you Puppies got a healthy appetite!" The Wolfy Kids (As Elmyra opens the can): "Aaah! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Elmyra: "Here you are, puppies wuppies !"

( The Wolfy kids eats the contents from the can, then they wipes there lips with there tongues again, and smoke starts emitting from them . The Wolfy kids looks at the Acme Nuke-O Jalepeno Peppers Xtra Hot label on the can, then explodes. They runs past Elmyra, screaming with there mouths on fire) Elmyra: "Puppies ?"

( The Wolfy kids runs to the bathroom and into the shower, where They washes they mouths out. In a nod to Psycho, sinister music plays as Elmyra's silhouette is behind the shower curtain, holding what looks like a knife. Elmyra opens the curtain, revealing she is carrying a hairbrush.) Elmyra: "Gracious, puppies . If you all wanted a bath, you should have said so!"

( Howler Rip and Kevin looks at Elmyra in horror as she raises her hairbrush and sinister music continues to play. Elmyra cleans them with a bar of soap and the hairbrush. She then puts shampoo in there fur and begins scrubbing them ) Rip said no no more please. Elmyra (singing as she continues to bathe Howler Rip and Kevin): "This is the way we wash our pets, wash our pets, wash our pets, wash our pets. This is the way we wash our pets, because they're filthy and disgusting and yucky!" (Elmyra turns off the water, which goes down the drain. The camera then cuts to a wet and shriveled-up Howler Rip and kevin)

Elmyra: "Now we dry!" (Elmyra touches The Wolfy kid's noses and they spins around. She touches them again and they stops, with they furs looking puffy. The puffed up fur causes him to float into the air.)

Elmyra: "Oops! Too much fluff. I'll fix that! You need a haircut."

(Elmyra grabs The Wolfy kids foots, then sits them down on the toilet)

Elmyra (as she pulls out a razor): "This won't hurt a but!"

(Elmyra uses the razor to shave The wolfy kids furs)

Elmyra: "There. You're gorgeous." ( Howler Rip and kevin looks in the mirror and sees that Elmyra shaved there furs to make them look like a poodles. They screams in horror.) Rip said We look like Poodles. Howler said ha ha ha ha you look silly. kevin said aaaaa Guys! Elmyra (as she comes in, carrying various dog toys): "Puppies -wuppies , let's play some more!"  
The Wolfy kids: "No! No no no!" ( The Wolfy kids runs past Elmyra, knocking the toys out of her arms and tangling her up in a jump rope)

Elmyra: "Puppies! Wait! Come back!"

(Elmyra, tied up in the rope, slinks her way towards The Wolfy kids , who breaks through the front door)

Elmyra: "Come back!" (to the viewers) "I lose more puppies that way."

(The cartoon irises out, ending Act One)


	2. The Wolfy Took over Tiny Toons

The Wolfy Kids Escape from Elmyra Duff and They are Angry. Rip said I think we got away from that Crazy pet Hugged Girl with the Skull Bow on her Head so what to we do go back to our Dumb Cartoons again and lose by those Pj Masks again. Howler said No way We need a new plan to Take Over Tiny Toons Adventures. Kevin came up with an idea. Kevin said That's it we can take Over the show but we need to Bunny Nap The Tiny Toons Stars Buster and Babs Bunny Howl. Rip said Kevin I think that's a great idea To Bunny Nap Buster and Babs Bunny and take over the show. Howler said Hey With those two bunnies out of the way we will be stars of tiny toons adventures Full Wolfy. The Wolfy Kids Howls Yip yip yip HOWL. Rip said But we need a carrots to lure them into our Trap. Kevin said guys look. They see a carrot garden and they got a evil smile and take and steal all the Carrots to lure buster and babs. in Acme loon buster and babs hop out of the school. Buster said Say babs remember when Dizzy was Replace by three Wolfy kids I Seen those wolfs before in the cartoon Pj masks and they tell me that the wolfys are late doing there rolls as nighttime villains and i think they kidnap dizzy and take his place in devil doggie and they got Scare by Elmyra. Babs said yeah it saw so funny ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha i think dizzy has a crush on The Wolfy Girl name Rip. the to bunnies stop and smell something to the air. Buster said hey Babs I Smell Carrots. Babs said me too buster look. They look at the signs said Free Carrots. they run to box but they are trap in the cage and the wolfys appear. Rip said Ha Ha Ha got ya you bunnies now new got you two let's get to Wb studios and take there place on the tiny toons logo and there theme song yip yip yip howl. Buster said hey babs i think we been trick by three dogs. rip said wolfs not dogs you silly rabbit. babs said but the others are going to be mad. howler said hey right let's go full wolfy. the three run to the studio and The head of the studio said were are buster and babs there going to be late and we need a replacement. and he see three wolf pups walking in the tiny toon set. he said You three are going too be replacement for buster and babs all right folk's and Action. Warner Bros logo replace with the Tiny Toons Logo. Howler: We're tiny...  
Rip: We're toony...  
Cast: We're all a little looney,  
And in this cartoony, we're invading your TV!  
Howler Rip and Kevin: We're comic dispensers...  
Rip: We crack up all the censors...  
Cast: On Tiny Toon Adventures, get a dose of comedy!  
So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart,  
Our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art!  
Plucky: The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected...  
Cast: On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start!  
Plucky: They're furry, they're funny...  
Cast: They're Wolfy are not Bunnies  
Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain!  
Howler: Here's Hamton...  
Plucky: And Plucky...  
Rip: Dizzy Devil's yucky...  
Cast: Furrball's unlucky, and Gogo is insane!  
At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree,  
The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933!  
We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney,  
It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun!  
Howler Rip and Kevin: And now our song is done! The Head of the studio said wow that was really weird ok wolfs your in buster and babs haveing a day off right. Rip lied to him. Rip said yes they must have a day off right guys. howler and kevin said aaaaaaa yeah right. back at the park buster and babs try to get out of the cage and yell help. babs and buster said HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. Buster said babs i think were doom.


End file.
